


b99 fic requests

by elhopperperalta



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Prison
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:19:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25517923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elhopperperalta/pseuds/elhopperperalta
Summary: a series of b99 fic requests. please keep sending them in because i love hearing all your ideas!!
Relationships: Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Comments: 25
Kudos: 61





	1. I'm here

**Author's Note:**

> request from itsjakeandamy:
> 
> 𝘋𝘰 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘬 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘸𝘳𝘪𝘵𝘦 𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘑𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘴 𝘩𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘢𝘧𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘬 𝘰𝘳 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘦𝘦𝘴 𝘈𝘮𝘺 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢 𝘱𝘢𝘯𝘪𝘤 𝘢𝘵𝘵𝘢𝘤𝘬?
> 
> here it is! i hope you enjoy <3

It was 8am on a Tuesday morning, and after 24 hours of non stop work Jake Peralta was just about ready to fall asleep at his desk. Him and Amy had been working a gruelling murder case, and it was just as tiring as it was soul sucking.

Speaking of his girlfriend, he was starting to worry about her. She hadn’t said anything in ages, and he could see her hand shaking as she frantically moved her pen across the paper. He knew she wanted this case over and done with as much as he did, so he understood why she was rushing but it scared him a little. She looked close to tears, and as well as having shaking hands he could hear her breathing quickly. Too quickly. 

She suddenly rose from her desk. Jake looked up at her sympathetically.

‘You okay, babe?’

‘Oh I’m fine, yeah, I’m totally fine,’ she replied, smiling wearily back at him, ‘I just need to go to the bathroom.’

‘Okay. Just shout if you need anything.’

She nodded and made her way across the bullpen in the direction of the toilet. 

She said she was fine, but she didn’t look fine at all. He really was worried.

He began to panic when half an hour had passed and she still hadn’t returned from the bathroom. He picked up his phone to text her and found three messages displayed on his lock screen, all from Amy.

_Can you come to the evidence lockup?_

_Jake?_

Without a second thought, he sprung up from his desk, not caring about his unfinished paperwork in the slightest and racing down the corridor to the evidence lockup.

When he got there he found that the door was slightly ajar, leaving space to get through into the room.

Amy was tucked up in a corner, head buried in her hands. He rushed over immediately and knelt in front of her, his fingers reaching out to gently brush against her shaking hand.

‘Ames? Hey, hold my hand,’ he whispered as he clasped their fingers together, ‘breathe honey, with me, that’s it you’re doing great, in for four…’

She breathed in slowly and he squeezed her hand, directing her.

‘And out for four, that’s it…’

She kept breathing and following Jake’s rhythm until her lungs were no longer gasping for air.

‘You’re doing so well, keep breathing.’

His whispered words of comfort were so calming and Amy finally found herself slowing down. Her whole body was no longer violently trembling and her breaths were luckily so much less effort than before.

Jake shuffled round to sit next to her, catching her weak body as she fell into his arms, exhausted from the panic attack. She clutched at him tightly, tears of relief falling down her face as she tried to remain as calm as possible. He stroked her back gently, whispering more words of comfort into her hair as she cried. He hated the stress this case had brought onto her, and he wished that he had stopped her before she tipped over the edge. But at least he had found her now, that he was grateful for.

‘Shhhh, it’s okay, it’s all okay,’ he murmured, kissing her forehead gently, ‘breathe.’

She buried her tear stained face in his shoulder and breathed, in and out, in and out. She couldn’t let herself get worked up again, it would just tire her out even more. 

So she kept breathing, and breathing, and breathing, until panic was no longer restricted in her chest. 

Jake pulled her closer, never letting go.

‘Are you okay?’

She nodded, resting her head in the crook of his neck. ‘Yeah. I’m okay.’

‘Do you need anything? Water, or -’

‘No, it’s fine honestly babe,’ she said, grabbing his hand, ‘I just need you.’

Jake nodded against her head, resuming his gentle stroking of her back with his hand. Yes, maybe this room wasn’t the most sterile place to be sitting, but she was content and he didn’t want that taken away from her. So they stayed there on the floor of the lockup, holding each other and revelling in the comforting sound of each others gentle breathing.

‘I feel like I could sleep for days.’

Jake laughed softly, running his hand through her hair. ‘Oh god, me too. For like, a week straight.’

Amy giggled into his chest and he smiled. Her laugh was his favourite thing in the world.

‘I honestly wish that was possible.’ 

‘Me too,’ said Jake, ‘me too. But, we do have a day off tomorrow, so…’

Amy’s eyes lit up. 

‘… we can stay in bed all day! And not leave!’

She sighed gratefully. ‘Oh thank god, I can’t wait.’

‘Me either. I’m _so_ tired.’

Realising that Amy was just about to fall asleep right then and there, rested against his chest, he whispered: ‘Hey, our shift ends in five, how about we get out of here and back home to our bed before both of us fall asleep right here on this gross floor?’

She giggled again, lifting her head from his shoulder and kissing him, as she hadn’t got a chance to for what felt like years. ‘Yeah, that sounds brilliant. Please let’s go now before I fall over.’

‘Of course, m’lady,’ he helped her up and wrapped his arm around her waist to steady her, ‘let’s go.’

And finally, after 24 hours of strenuous field and paperwork, they found themselves wrapped up in their bed, safe in each others arms. And that was how they wanted to be, forever.


	2. i can't sleep its 4am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this was a request for the whole squad finding out about what Jake went through in prison, but i found it was easier to just write Jake and Amy so i hope this is okay:)

Amy was really worried about Jake, to say the very least. Not only had he been way too quiet since coming back from prison, he had not even really been talking to her, which was incredibly strange since he usually told her everything. To be fair, it had only been a week since he had returned so she wasn’t expecting him to fully unload on her yet, but she really wished that he would tell her _something, anything._

But his mouth remained shut. He worked at his desk, talked at the briefings when he needed to, and did the best he possibly could in his situation. But Amy knew he was struggling way more than he was letting on. She hoped that he would talk to her soon, but she wasn’t going to pressure him since she knew how hard it was.

It had been five days, five long, hard days full of nightmares and comforting back rubs and hot chocolate on their kitchen floor at 4am, when Jake finally opened up.

In fact, they did happen to be on their kitchen floor drinking hot chocolate at the time. Jake had been pulled abruptly from sleep by what Amy knew to be a nightmare, and he was shaking and drenched in sweat and she was scared, _terrified_ of the state he was in. This had happened every night for almost a week straight, and it wasn’t getting better. But she did what she had to do. She squeezed his hand, she helped him control his breathing, she hugged him tightly, she held a cold flannel to his head after he whispered in a hoarse voice how much his head was throbbing. After he had calmed down a little, Amy figured that he wouldn’t be able to sleep after all that stress, so they gathered on the kitchen floor, their backs against the bottom cupboards. 

She entwined their fingers together and squeezed his hand gently, and he smiled at her and laid his head on her shoulder, tucking his face into her neck. Tear tracks were still visible on his face, and her heart broke even more. She wanted to take away his pain, _all_ of his pain. It hurt her to see the one she loved most this broken.

Her hand carded through his hair gently and she pressed kisses to his temple, trying to create a sense of calm after what felt like a storm. He sighed and nuzzled closer to her, just needing to be as close to her as possible.

Then, he spoke.

‘Ames.’ He whispered.

‘Yeah, babe? Are you okay? Do you need anything?’

‘No, I’m okay, I promise,’ he said, lifting his head up from her shoulder, ‘i just… I need to tell you about prison.’

She reached up to stroke his cheek, wiping the remains of the tears away. ‘Okay,’ she smiled at him reassuringly, ‘are you sure you’re ready for that?’

‘I mean, yes. But no. But yes, because I need to tell you. You’re the one person I can say anything to.’

‘Yeah, I am, honey,’ she whispered, ‘don’t worry, I’m here to listen to whatever you need to say.’

‘Okay, here goes…’

And he spoke. And all of the pain from the past couple of months came flooding out as he told her everything. He told her about how he missed her so much he cried himself to sleep most nights because the only thing he had that reminded him of her were two grainy selfies on the wall next to his bed, he told her about his cannibal cellmate; about how he had joined a gang just so he could get a contraband phone to speak to her. 

Okay, maybe she shed a few tears at the idea of the love of her life sitting alone for two months in a prison cell, but that was to be expected. For the most part she just sat next to him, and held his hand, and listened.

She was by all means a least a little bit calm until he spoke up about how he had accidentally tried meth and almost got stabbed by the ringleader in the gang about an hour before they had arrested Melanie Hawkins, and her jaw dropped and she turned to him, a very anxious look on her face.

‘Jake? What?’

‘Hey, relax, its fine,’ he tried to reassure her, ‘the meth was a total accident and believe me it was _horrible_ , I wouldn’t do it again if you paid me. And I didn’t get stabbed, clearly, Caleb did. Which isn’t good, but he’s okay I saw him before I left.’

She just turned to look at him, tears running slowly down her face. 

His face fell at the sight of his beautiful girlfriend looking so destraught at hearing some of the stuff that had happened to him and his heart broke in half. He never wanted to hurt her. Never.

He wiped her tears away with the pad of his thumb and pulled her to his chest, resting his forehead against her temple. ‘Shhh, hey its okay,’ he murmured, ‘I’m still here aren’t I?’

‘Yes, you are, but you could have been killed, Jake! You could have died! I would never have been able to see you ever again!’

She let out a harsh sob and buried her face in his chest, tears falling onto his grey t shirt. He stroked her hair and squeezed her tightly, drawing circles on her back as she cried into his shoulder.

‘It’s okay, its okay,’ he whispered over and over, ‘I’m okay.’

‘But… but you’re not,’ she lifted her head to look at him, ‘you’re in pain, and you’re struggling, and it _hurts_ me because there’s nothing I can do about it. And I want to help you, I want to so much but…’

‘Ames,’ he stopped her, shaking his head, ‘you’ve done so much for me. You’ve been there through everything, you’ve talked me through panic attacks and brung me water when I forgot to drink, you are yet to be grossed out by all the vomiting I do after waking up from nightmares,’ he laughed softly and a small smile appeared on her face, ‘and by just being there by my side you’re helping me. I feel at home with _you_.’

‘Me too,’ whispered Amy, resting her forehead against his, ‘i missed you so so much, Jake.’

‘I missed you so much, mi amor,’ he kissed her nose, ‘so so much.’

‘Please never leave me again.’

‘I will never, I’ll make sure of it.’

She leaned forward to kiss him slowly, pouring all her love into it. She loved him _so_ much. Life without him had truly sucked, she never wanted that to become her reality ever again. 

As they pulled away Jake pressed more kisses to her cheeks and her nose and her forehead and she giggled. 

‘Can we go to bed now?’

‘Of course, m’lady,’ he stood up and offered her his hand, leading her down the hall to the peaceful quiet of their bedroom. Amy slid into bed and wrapped her arms around Jake’s torso, pressing a few light kisses to the side of his face.

‘I love you.’ Whispered Jake out of the darkness.

‘I love you so much,’ she squeezed his hand, ‘sleep well, babe.’

There were no more nightmares that night, and Jake woke up to the beautiful sight of his girlfriend (soon to be, if all goes to plan on halloween, his _fiancee_ ) propped up against the headboard, her huge glasses on her nose and a crossword in hand. And that was all he needed.


	3. quick, hide the evidence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hi guys!! so the prompt was 'in which Amy almost finds the engagement ring and Jake has a heart attack' skkjdjhsbdf this was fun to write i hope you enjoy <3

It was early on a Saturday morning, and Jake Peralta had never felt more at peace. He was laying in bed, the covers wrapped around him, watching the early morning sun glisten through the window. But the one thing that made him smile the most of course, was Amy.

She was tucked into his chest, her raven hair splayed across the pillow and one hand loosely in his. She was snoring gently, and it made his heart swell. He loved her, _so much._ She was his soulmate, his partner, the love of his entire life. And his _wife to be._ He glanced over to the chest of drawers in the corner of the room, where the ring was hidden, and smiled.

He couldn’t wait to finally ask her to marry him.

Speaking of his girlfriend, as he was thinking over the proposal plan in his head he felt her stir and after a few moments she turned to face him, her eyes scrunched up with sleep. He grinned and tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear tenderly.

‘Morning Ames.’ He whispered.

‘Hey,’ she smiled, nuzzling her nose into the crook of his neck, ‘did you sleep well?’

‘Great yeah, thanks.’

Surprisingly, no nightmares had haunted him last night. Normally he’d be thrown awake by the threat of something terrible happening to Amy, or by Romero’s evil face laughing cruelly at him, but thankfully not tonight. Tonight he had gotten almost ten hours sleep, and he was shocked but grateful.

‘That’s good,’ Amy replied, sighing into his shoulder, ‘I’m glad there was no nightmares.’

‘Me too.’

They both lay there, just relishing in the others presence. He was so glad to be back here, her in his arms, where they both belonged. Those two months in prison had been torture without her and now that he was finally back home for good, he never planned to ever leave again. She was his home. But of course he’d known that for a while longer than he’d like to admit.

After about twenty minutes of just lying there listening to eachother’s gentle breaths, they both decided to emerge from their warm bed cocoon and make breakfast. Well, Jake was making breakfast. Jake loved her, of course, but his girlfriend couldn’t cook to save her life.

He laughed softly as she wrapped her arms around his waist from behind as he was cooking pancakes, her forehead resting against his back.

‘I love you.’

‘I love you too babe,’ he murmured, ‘so much.’

He felt her smile into his back. He flipped the last pancake onto a plate and turned around, resting his hands on either side of her waist. She smiled up at him and reached to brush a curl out of his eyes, before stroking his cheek tenderly with the pad of her thumb.

‘I-I’m so glad you’re home.’

Tears welled up in her eyes, and as a couple fell down her face he caught them with his hand and gently wiped them away.

‘Me too, honey,’ he sighed, pulling her in for a hug, ‘me too.’

Once they were done with their breakfast, Amy went to change out of her pyjamas whilst Jake washed the dishes. After a while she came out of their bedroom, her hair pulled back into a ponytail and a puzzled look on her face.

‘Jake?’ she asked.

He turned and smiled at her. ‘Yes babe?’

‘Do you know where my socks are? Because I can’t find them, which means either they’re in the wash or I need to buy more.’

He chuckled. ‘Oh yeah, I’m pretty sure they’re in the top drawer of the chest of drawers.’

‘Thanks babe.’

And then he realised.

That drawer was where he had hidden the ring!

_Shit._

He raced after her and managed to grab her hand before she got to where the ring was hidden. She turned around and looked at him quizzically.

‘Jake? You good?’

‘No, yeah! I just realised that your socks are actually in the _living room,_ not the drawer.’

As he said this he glanced out of the door into the living room just to check that there was a wash pile there, and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the white pair of ankle socks that were on top of the pile.

‘Okaaayyy…’ Amy frowned at him suspiciously as she went to retrieve her lost item of clothing.

Jake rushed into their bedroom, reached his hand frantically to the back of the drawer and grabbed the ring. He breathed yet another sigh of relief as he took it and put it far down deep into the depth of his work messenger bag, where he was pretty much sure she would never look. _God,_ that was close, he thought. She could have figured out his master plan! That would have been a complete disaster. He needed his proposal to be kept a total secret. Amy was the love of his life, after all. He needed it be special.

Speaking of Amy, she came back into their bedroom and looked at him suspiciously again as she reached for one of his hoodies that was slung over the chair in the corner.

‘What are you up to, Peralta?’

‘Nothing!’ he replied, looking extremely shifty.

She frowned again but then giggled, taking his hand and leading him out of the room. ‘If you say so I guess. Come on, lets go for a walk.’

Phew, at least he had pretty much gotten out of that one. Only two weeks left to go.

He couldn’t wait to marry her.


End file.
